LEON S KENNEDY: Owner Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Annette Silhouette
Summary: Curious about how the LEON S. KENNEDY in your hand can be functioned? Come in and have a look in this easy-to-read Owner's Guide and you'll find out!


**Disclaimer: **This is responding to the contest held by THE MUSE BUNNY. This brilliant idea of owner manuals is from Theresa Green.

* * *

**LEON S. KENNEDY: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated LEON S. KENNEDY unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your top Government Agent, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

.

Basic Information:

Name: Leon Scott Kennedy (Also responds to Leon, Mr. Kennedy, the Rookie Cop and the Agent. Only responds to Stranger and Comrade if it is signaled by the JACK KRAUSER unit and the MERCHANT unit respectively. Will NOT respond to John F. Kennedy.)

Year of Manufacture: 1977

Place of Manufacture: USA

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10" (178cm)

Weight: 155 lbs (70.31kg)

accessories included:

1 Knife

1 Desert Eagle

1 R.P.D uniform

1 5.11 Tactical pants in Charcoal

1 5.11 crew shirt

1 the Tactical Vest

1 Leather jacket

1 mobile phone

.

Unpacking Your unit:

When you first open the box containing your LEON S. KENNEDY unit, your LEON S. KENNEDY unit will operate automatically. He may be smiling at you and begins to introduce himself to you friendly. Please do not panic and smack his head and yell that " this is not my Leon! I need refund!" He is, at this early moment, mentally a rookie cop with dreams. Please try to befriend with your LEON S. KENNEDY with your best effort at this stage, and try to treasure it...?

.

Programming:

The LEON S. KENNEDY unit is a strong-willed and capable character. He can show remarkable process in learning new skills. Under proper guidance, the LEON S. KENNEDY could perform as follows:

**Model**: With the face designed after model Christian Duerre, as well as a perfectly built torso, the LEON S. KENNEDY unit could be excellent model. If you have bought or designed any clothes, try LEON S. KENNEDY unit to display the best effect of your fashion. Do NOT let the LEON S. KENNEDY unit wear female clothing. Fashion photography is recommended instead of 'catwalk'.

**Cop**: As a rookie, still the LEON S. KENNEDY unit shows prominent competence on being a capable policeman. Believing rightfulness, the LEON S. KENNEDY could do a good job on rescuing the kitten on the tree, chasing after law-breakers, etc.

**Bodyguard**: LEON S. KENNEDY is especially good at shooting and combating skills. Your LEON S. KENNEDY unit could protect you and break the road through no matter a gang of ruffians or even rotting zombies. Do NOT try to run into villains on purpose or spread T-virus just to see your unit rescuing you. Fleeing is recommended if the situation is too tough.

**Agent**: Through tough training, your LEON S. KENNEDY could be one of the top agents in the world! Seeking for top-secret? No problem! Want to get something done without any other people know? No problem! Your LEON S. KENNEDY is undoubtedly a perfect agent managing anything for you! Please note that the LEON S. KENNEDY will NOT accept assassinating mission.

**Box/ Barrel smasher**: Ever want to be rich without great effort? Your LEON S. KENNEDY manages to smash boxes or barrels on the street with his knife and may receive a pleasant amount of gold or herbs or ammo or little snakes!

.

Types of modes:

Friendly but Rookie (Early Default)

EMO but Competent (DeFault)

Alert

Angry

Pissed off

Romantic

Caring (Locked)

Out of Character

.

Relations With Other Units:

CLAIRE REDFIELD: The Redfield younger sister has experienced quite a few horrible bioterrist incidents with LEON S. KENNEDY and is his soulmate. It is highly recommended to let your unit to stay with her. The caring character of your unit has a better chance to be unlocked if they process better and better relationships.

ADA WONG: Your unit has met ADA WONG in the Racoon city incident and Los Illuminados Incident and has kept romantic feelings to this beautiful Chinese-American spy. Your unit like to spend the time with ADA WONG unit. No matter how cool he might have looked, meeting ADA WONG would somehow make him becoming shy and rookie again. Caution: Staying with ADA WONG unit may cause your unit regressed his skills' levels.

ASHLEY GRAHAM: The daughter of the U.S. president likes to stick to LEON S. Kennedy and is a bit annoying for that. There will be a higher possibility for your unit to get pissed off mode on if ASHLEY GRAHAM unit continuously disturb your unit. The ASHLEY GRAHAM unit may always ask your unit to have some 'overtime'.

_Generally, your LEON S. KENNEDY unit has a luck for ladies. We will not produce the ANGELA MILLER unit at this moment. We apologize if anyone has ever wanted to purchase one. Still, please keep your LEON S. KENNEDY away from Mary Sue (s) and crazy fangirls._

.

Other Unit Interactions:

CHRIS REDFIELD: The Redfield older brother is a strong S.T.A.R.S. member and B.S.A.A member. CHRIS REDFIELD shares the same goal with LEON S. Kennedy: To destroy the viruses completely from the world. But the two man seems do not like to communicate with each other a lot. Caution: If the CHRIS REDFIELD unit sees CLAIRE REDFIELD unit and your LEON S. KENNEDY unit being a bit too close, his overprotective brother mode will be on.

JILL VALENTINE/ REBECCA CHAMBERS/ BARRY BURTON: These three units are from S.T.A.R.S. like CHRIS REDFIELD. They are the survivors in the Mansion Incident. Your LEON S. KENNEDY unit respects them as seniors.

MERCHANT: The mysterious weapon dealer helps your LEON S. KENNEDY unit quite a lot through out the Los Illuminados Incident. If your unit meets the MERCHANT unit by chance, he may buy some weapons from him (which may cost you a few dollars) or sell valuable treasures to him (which may cost you a few jewelry ) or shoot him dead.

JACK KRAUSER : The former Government Agent fakes his death and begins to work for ALBERT WESKER. He was once the comrade but now undoubtedly the enemy of your LEON S. KENNEDY unit. Avoid meeting the JACK KRAUSER unit unless you admire JACK KRAUSER's "chicken wing/ Sparda" plaga arm-blade, or you believe your LEON S. KENNEDY would win the battle as ever.

.

Cleaning:

Your LEON S. KENNEDY unit is fully capable of cleaning himself, once provided with bathing materials and a bathtub with no zombies hiding in it. As a healthy strong man, LEON S. KENNEDY will not accept your request to have cleaning together. However, please give a helping hand if you find your unit has bleeding wounds on his body. The LEON S. KENNEDY unit is also capable of drying himself properly, once you provide him with clean towels.

Please note that your LEON S. KENNEDY may require quite a large amount of sculpting clay to hold his hairstyle.

.

Energy:

Your LEON S. KENNEDY will settle for main kinds of daily food, like bread (not moulded!), eggs ( you don't have rotten eggs at home,do you?), vegetables ( herbs are only used when really needed) and meat ( no zombie meat!). He may enquire high energy intake for strong-built body and zombie-fighting missions.

.

Frequently Asked Questions:

Q: I think my Leon's bang is too long always covers his eye... Have you forgotten to give him a proper haircut before shipping him to me?

A: I'm afraid LEON S. KENNEDY has kept his hairstyle for these years and perhaps it is his style to cover his eye with the hair. We promise our products are with the best qualities before providing to our dear customers. To tell the truth, which is quite a complaint from the barbers for our products, that LEON S KENNEDY unit's hair is one of the most tricky hairstyle to cut and maintain.

Q: The Leon I've got here looks like Leon... I mean, yes, he's young and smart-looking and he has the dark blonde hair in the same a-bit-long hairstyle... But he keeps yelling somewhat like " You jump, I jump" and you know what? He's a big fan of Celine Dion! Um, are you sure you've sent me the right unit?

A: I think we've sent you the wrong unit. The one now in your hand may be the JACK DAWSON unit from the sunk Titanic. We apologize for any inconvenience cost. Please contact our company and we will send our staff to collect the JACK DAWSON unit and return you a brand new LEON S. KENNEDY unit. You are welcomed to keep your JACK DAWSON unit if you like him but please note that you'll lose your chance to get beck the LEON S. KENNEDY unit.

.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: The LEON S. KENNEDY unit is missing.

Solution: Your unit is independent and has a good sense of directions. He is possibly on a mission or just going to meet other units. You may dial his mobile phone to have a check... If still you see no signs of your unit for days or weeks, there are possibilities that

1. He forgets to bring along his mobile phone.

2. He is kidnapped by someone with shades or the woman in red or just a mary sue.

3. He has committed suicide for love problems.

4. He has become the zombie that just walked past.

5. He sets off to Spain.

6. ... Nothing is impossible in this world... Would there be a chance for your unit to have the time travel then?

What we think the solution is that, you may seek the help of the police force after 48 hours of disappearance.

Problem: The LEON S. KENNEDY unit keeps trembling and whispering " Don't leave me... I'm scared...".

Solution: Your unit has probably gone into the Out of Character mode. Come on, Man! Be strong and tough! Stay your unit with CHRIS REDFIELD unit for a week and he will regain the qualities what a real man should have. OR Your unit perhaps is tired of facing all those terrible mutated monsters alone. Provide an capable and reliable partner like CLAIRE REDFIELD unit to comapny your unit for the missions and your LEON S. KENNEDY will hopefully resume his default mode.

.

Warranty:

With proper guidance and care, your LEON S. KENNEDY unit should live for good years and still paying his best effort to scrub the virus from the face of the earth. Thank you for purchasing this product.

.

* * *

A/N: I've searched in this FF site and I was quite surprised that there was no owner's guide for Leon so I've picked him. XD This is my first time to try out one owner manual and I must say it's real fun to write! Unfortunately I have limited time so there're some FAQ I skipped. What do you think about this manual? I think LEON is quite difficult for me to describe and I'm not good at humor (hope you find some spots that you have smiled or laughed) but oh just daydreaming I could own a LEON unit myself makes me happy, haha. Thank you for reading this little owner's guide!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews!


End file.
